American Ghoul
by CautiousJourney
Summary: set in a parallel of the events of Tokyo Ghoul, American Ghoul is the story of Shu Yamagashi. Shu is a normal Japanese-american boy with low talent and low self-esteem. Still with a kind personality; putting others before himself. But the events that are about to unfold will be the greatest challenge he will have to face.


chapter 1. beginning

In this world humans are on top of everything. But what if i told you, that this was merely a lie to comfort ourselves from a dark truth. A realization that you were never safe from harm, this truth can be best described as ghouls.

A boy about seventeen years old, was asleep in his bed fast asleep. His room was small, the only things he could fit was his bed, which was set by the window on the other side of the room. There was also a recliner by the bed, it was used mostly for gaming, but he also used it to watch anime when he was in the mood for it. The last thing in the room was a flat screen tv, with a gaming system hooked up to it, which was all on a dresser, by the door in front of a room.

This boy's name was Shu Yamagashi, a half american, half japanese civilian, living in america. even though he had japanese heritage, he didn't have the features of one, due to the fact that he took more after his father over his mother. Which meant he had his father's hair color and eye color, which were brown and blue.

Now as to why Shu was sleeping the day away was simple, it was spring break and nothing is better than sleeping it away. But Touma, his older brother, had other ideas.

"rise and shine Shu."

The curtains were pulled open. the sunlight that was hidden behind them moments before rush to Shu's eyes with the wrath of god. He groaned as he turned to the side in an attempt to escape the light. Then he pulled his blanket over his head making a glorious escape.

"Hey Touma, get the fuck out."

Touma just brushed those words off, and proceeded to play a game on shus system. He was lounged on the recliner and lying back with his feet kicked up.

"YOU FUCKING DICK!"

a pillow was thrown at touma with the leverage of anger. But touma swatted it away without looking to see where it was coming from. He then put his hand back on the controler and continued to play the video game.

Shu sat up, putting his back against the wall, as he watched touma play the game. He was aggravated, all he wanted to do was enjoy his spring break by sleeping it away, but no, for the past two days now, he was rudely awoken by either touma or his two little siblings.

"I've got something important to do later on, so i can't help you with your spring homework tonight."

Shu put his hands in his eyes to try drowning out the drowsiness he was enduring. He always felt sick to his stomach when he wakes up.

"I thought you had today off."

Touma then paused the game and narrowed his blue eyes toward shu with a smile. Touma was always carefree, especially around friends and family. The only time he is really serious is when he has to be. this is do to an incident four years ago.

"my co worker is sick today, so I said I'd fill in for him."

"Thats generous of you, what is this, like the seventh time already."

"ya I know that guy just can't catch a break heh heh."

"tch, no shit, didn't you say he almost caught aids."

"yep and he was crying for weeks, I told him that woman was hiding something, he is one lucky bastard though."

Shu got to his feet and walked to his dresser opening it to grab some clothes. As shu was busy Touma walked to the door to the living room.

"so shu, since i have something to do why don't you look for something to occupy yourself."

shu pulled on a white t-shirt, then began digging into a different drawer pursuing some black khaki pants.

"I could go to zanes and help him get ready for the party tomorrow."

"party?"

"yes party, no you you can't come."

Touma paused for a moment making a look like he was in deep thought. but then he looked at shu like a little kid who's candy was stolen.

"why not?"

shu gave touma a weird stare, making touma feel uncomfortable. Touma then raised an eyebrow and set Shu off by one simple word. "what?"

"lets see you pushed him down two fleets of stares."

"hey that was his fault too, he rolled in front of me… and I bumped into him."

"ok what about two weeks ago when you gave him peanut buttered bread."

Touma played that situation back in his head…

Zane took a bite out of the bread that was given to him by touma, and began swelling up all over.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Zane screamed as he looked at the bread with terror.

Zane looked at touma who was freaking out and screaming for shu to help. the look on zanes face was that of a demons, with pure hate and rage.

"YOU… BA.. TA..RD!" yelled zane as he dramatically fainted.

Shu ran to them as fast as he could dodging the corners of the halls. when he finally made it he saw a one legged boy hunched over with peanut butter bread in his hand.

"DAMN IT TOUMA!"

… touma had his hand on the back of his head and sighed with grief.

"like i said a millen times i didn't know he was allergic, and we were out of butter."

"clumsy jackass."

"ya ya well i have to go see you later."

"ya see you at dinner."

Touma left shu alone in his room as he walked off to work. Shu had finally found his black khaki pants and pulled them on as he too walked out to the living room. his little brother and sister was sitting on two different couches on either side of the room, watching tv. they had black hair and black colored eyes. They shared these traits because they were twins, taking after there mother.

their last names were johnson, due to their parents getting married before they were born. The reason why Shu and Touma had the name yamagashi, was because their mother wanted kids that could carry her maiden name. the two boys are the only remaining yamagashi in their family, the ghouls are to blame for this misfortunate fact, attacking the family during a reunion.

"hey shu where are you off to."Airi said as shu was putting on his shoes that was by his bedroom door.

"To zane's, so I won't be able to play with you today I'll be back tomorrow."

"ok."

shu looked around as if looking for someone. As he made it clear to himself, he turned away from his little sister to his little brother Aito. Aito was glued to the tv watching some kids show.

"Hey where's dad he's usually out here with you guys."

"where do you think he's in his workshop dumbass."

Shu looked at aito with frustration. 'damn brat why is he always an ass to me.'

"you know, you could be a little nicer to me, i mean i am your brother, so what would happen if i died right now.'

Aito looked to be in deep thought, he then said something that wounded shus poor heart.

"I still have touma."

"that hurt, why can't you be more like your twin airi?"

"why can't you quit failing school."

shu had enough, walking out of the house without saying a word to Aito. He began walking down a long street that split off from his house and down a two laned road that went on for miles. It was like a highway with cars speeding up and down it, as they made their way to their own destinations.

sirens blared down the road as it got louder and louder. To Shus surprise a CCG truck ran past him at top speed. The CCG were known to the world as the ghoul investigators. there job was to hunt down ghouls down and either kill them or capture them if they hold info they need.

*sigh,* "another one huh."

shu continued to walk down to zane's, which was just a mile down the road.

"..."

"..."

"hey touma, wasn't that your little brother shu."

Touma was sitting on a metal like bench in the back of the truck. He was wearing a long jacket and dark pants. He was also holding a briefcase to his side.

"don't stop driving Donny."

"you know full well i can't stop the vehicle on a mission."

"Then where's the problem."

"were here anyway, so get ready yamagishi."

They pulled into a gas station that was an utter mess. glass everywhere and blood all over the walls, the cars that were parked at the station had body's, utterly mutilated and missing limbs, hunched over their car door windows.

In the station in front of the entrance was a man, on his knees overtop a body of a young teen girl. he was ripping the flesh and meat off of its body and stuffing it's face like an animal eating its dead prey.

"Touma you're up."

"i can see that."

Touma climbed out of the back and casually walked to the ghoul briefcase in hand. When he came to a stop, he was standing at the entrance just inches away from the ghoul. It was still devouring its victim.

The briefcase clicked open and he pulled out a silver hilt and held it to the side as he dropped the briefcase.

"I am investigator Touma Yamagashi."

The ghoul turned to touma, looking at him with a blood stained smile.

"you are here by being sentenced to death for your ghoul activity."

The ghoul stood on his feet coverd in blood, a sharp object began to emerge from his shoulder and slowly grew past its hand. It took a red color with hints of blue, this figure was as sharp as a blade. From the looks of the teens body's injuries, the blade passed through it like butter.

"you look delicious boy, how about i eat you instead!"

The ghoul lunged at touma with prue speed bringing down the kagune blade in an attempt to deliver the first strike. Touma then clicked a button on the hilt, forming a blade of multiple colors, from blue to green, red to purple, and brought it up to collide with the ghouls kagune.

"tch" the ghoul clicked its tongue with frustration.

They both jumpped back, eyes locked on each other like hawks. neater one of them knew how to approach this fight, but it was do or die for the both of them, there was no turning back.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Touma lunged at the ghoul swinging his blade at him viciously. But every one of those swings were cancelled out. sparks were flying everywhere as the blades continuously collided with one another. It didnt seem like this was going to end, but the Ghoul got desperate and took a risky strike at touma as he dodged it perfectly. As the monster stumbled to keep its balance, touma went in for a jab, but somehow missed. the ghoul used its kagune like a crutch, digging it into the ground and swung its legs around to kick touma in the face.

It connected and sent touma stumbling back, the ghoul slammed its feet on the ground and leapt into the air, ripping the kagune from the cement.

"your mine now!"

the ghoul was now falling toward touma ready to strike, but when he got close to the investigator he jumped, using his hand to spring himself into the air just a bit above the ground. He now, upside down, spun in mid flight cutting the kagune in half and kicked the ghoul to the ground as he landed on his feet.

The ghoul was flat on its stomach, and touma stood overtop of it with his blade pointed between its shoulder blades.

"rate s ghoul, time of death six: fifty nine." Touma said as he tightened his grip on his quinque.

The ghoul began to laugh as a second kagune blade formed from the ghouls other shoulder. It swung the blade at Touma, but missed do to him jumping back.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha."

The ghoul got to his feet, and the kagune that was damaged moments ago, was now repairing itself. So now Touma, had a dual welded ghoul to deal with.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The ghoul rushed up to Touma, and swung its left blade from the side. It collided with Touma's quinque, as he lifted it to protect himself. After that the ghoul swung its second blade almost making contact as touma ducked and slashed its chest with the quinque.

the ghoul stumbled back as the wound began to heal itself.

"you doves all singing the same song, if you were like us you'd be the same way."

Touma looked down at his quinque, a blade made from the materials of a ghouls kagune, this makes it the only tool to be able to pierce a ghouls body. Regular blades like knifes, or swords can't even leave a dent, this also meant regular bullets were ineffective as well.

Touma stares at the ghoul, face to face and gripped his blade with all of his strength. And then they both ran at each other as fast as they could, their blades colliding once again, but this time touma had sliced one of the ghouls kagunes in half. the ghoul then tried to slash him with the other kagune, but that too failed.

Touma moved to the side to avoid the kagune, then grabbed its shirt collar and pierced his quinque blade through its stomach, as he pulled the ghoul toward him.

"KAA!"

"this is it for you." touma said as he slowly pulled the blade upwards until it came out from the top of the ghouls head.

The ghouls body was now lying face down on the ground, its upper half sliced in two. blood began pouring out of it like the end of a hose letting out water. touma looked at the body as he wiped the blood from the hilt of the quinque and was disgusted not by the dead body but the ghoul itself.

"What a mess."

Touma was observing the destruction the ghoul he had just slain caused. He walked to the body of the teenager who was still lying on its back, it stomach open, intestines all over the floor. The saddened Touma now closed her eyes for her to begin her eternal rest.

"She was so young." Touma said as he began heading back to the van were donny was waiting for him.

"nice one you beast."

Touma gave Donny a nasty look which sent chills down his back. he then jumped in the back and sat down on the metal bench.

"you could have given me a hand."

"you were able to handle it right."

touma began to laugh evilly and looked at him with a devil's stare.

"Donny when we get back to headquarters its intense training for you."

"what why."

"Its an order."

"Fuck."

Shu was in front of a door to a one story house, with a garage on the side. the door itself was old with cracks and tiny holes in the middle.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for his friend to open the door. It was then unlocked and opened to a one legged teenage boy about seventeen. The boy had brown eyes with glasses over them, his hair was short and black. he held crutches under his shoulders.

"please tell me that demon isn't with you."

"No I came alone calm down."

"thank the Lord."

"Hey now."

"hey nothing, do you know how much that hospital bill cast, it's been two weeks and impatiently still paying it off."

"But.."

"never mind that I wanted you to see something."

"wait i thought you wanted me to help you get ready."

"I did but, I found something really interesting."

Zane lead Shu over to his desktop and opened a file that contains secrets of the ccg.

"I was on the CCG data banks yesterday because you know… i love there info on ghouls."

"ya, get to the point."

"Well it's better to show you, here."

The computer showed an investigator under the name of touma yamagashi. That image and text shocked shu as his eyes dawned on them.

The text read.

touma yamagashi

rank special class.

duel specialist,

weapon quinque blade, the oppsis blade.

kills 134

battle skills four ranks under Kishou Arima.

"What?"


End file.
